The Fight for Survival
by Pretzhog
Summary: A lone white mallowolf escapes the clutches of mad scientists and soon faces the challenges of living in the outside world.
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

-1**The Fight For Survival**

**(A Fanfic By: Tobias Pretzhog)**

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

The metallic shackles were mercilessly chafing against the white mallowolf's wrists and ankles. He had lost count how many times they were taken on and off, but that wasn't what was eating at the mallowolf's thoughts. His two pieena escorts had no idea the wolf piñata was planning a second escape, though no one really was expecting it. The first slip up was easily fixed, and their sinister planning made sure to defeat any morale the mallowolf had during his escape.

But this time was different. No matter what was to be expected, the mallowolf would not let the same mistake repeat itself. In a swift tug, the mallowolf broke the chain of his wrist shackles. though before the pieenas could react, the mallowolf had already slashed their throats out. It took more than a half of a second for the alarms to sound. That only spiked the mallowolf's adrenaline as he ripped apart his ankle shackles, soon to make a break for the exit.

Unfortunately, the exit was obscured by many corridors, and not to mention the guards that would be on his tail in a few seconds. After nabbing a rifle off of one of the downed pieenas, The mallowolf was ready to raise hell to gain his freedom. A wave of three armored piñatas confronted the mallowolf. Their ammunition had no effect on the wolf piñata as the projectiles banked to the walls before they reached him.

The mallowolf returned fire promptly, leaving behind no survivors as he mowed them down within seconds. Wasting no time, the persistent piñata pushed onwards. Anyone caught standing in his way met the same fate as the guards before them. It didn't take long for the mallowolf to find the exit, as it was in the same place as before. After prying the door open, the gun slipped out of mallowolf's grasp as he was graced with the gift of daylight once again.

The sound of gunshots and ricocheting bullets reminded the wolf piñata that there wasn't anytime for gawking. Charging into the light, the piñata never looked back as he was showered with the sun's rays. It's heat felt foreign on his skin, but in a good, welcoming way. Once his eyesight adapted to the change, the mallowolf was staggered to see floral life blooming all around him. It was the opposite of what he discovered during his last escape.

His pursuers made it clear they weren't going to let him escape as they remained persistent. Hearing their growing uproar, the mallowolf reminded himself to keep moving. The running pinata picked up the pace, increasing to unbelievable speeds until he was sure they wouldn't be able to find him. His escape eventually led him into the woods where he could lay low for awhile.

Out of breath and fatigued, the mallowolf decided to rest his head for just a few moments, but the long forgotten sensation of peace overcame him. It wasn't long before a unexpected wanderer happened upon the sleepy mallowolf.

"Hey, Hey Prilla, Check this out!" a blue fudgehog emerged from the bushes to get a closer look on his discovery.

"What is it this time Fayez? Another shiny stone?" His friend barked back sarcastically.

"No! Even better!" He shouted back, not taking his eyes off the mallowolf.

"Well what is it?" A pretztail soon followed the same path the fudgehog took, the voice obviously belonged to her.

"Have a look," The fudgehog stepped aside so his friend would have a better view.

"Fay-…Oh my, is he hurt?" The pretztail quickly rushed to the mallowolf's side, dropping down to her knees to get a better look at him.

"He doesn't look like he's been injured… I say the guy was just pooped out and fell over, but that's just my guess, check his pulse to make sure," The fudgehog didn't want to get entirely involved as he crouched down next to Prilla.

"Hmm… I can feel it, he's still alive," the pretztail began to nudge the mallowolf gently, "Hey, sir… Are you alright?" There was no response.

"Must be out cold, poor guy…" The fudgehog pushed up one of the mallowolf's eyelids out of curiosity, however Prilla had slapped his paw away.

"Don't do that! That's creepy AND rude!" She scolded him.

"Sorry… Anyways, we can't just leave him here… Let's bring him back to the RV," The fudgehog tried to scoop up the mallowolf in his arms, but the wolf piñata was clearly too heavy for him to lift. "Prilla, could you grab his legs," Fayez grunted as he moved his paws to lift the mallowolf up by his arms.

"Alright…" The pretztail answered hesitantly as she obeyed without any objection.

The teamwork had proven successful as the duo carefully made their way back to their campsite. It took them a good five minutes to lug the limp mallowolf there, but the effort was all worth it as they were saving a life.

"Just place him on the bed in the back," Fayez instructed as they slowly maneuvered up the stairs into the RV, cautious not to hit the wolf piñata on any objects.

"Gotcha…" Prilla struggled as she evened out the mallowolf by climbing the last step.

"Steady now…" The fudgehog took baby steps down the hallway.

"This is killing me…" Prilla groaned before setting the mallowolf down in bed.

"Phew… Least it's over," Fayez tried to catch his breath.

"Well… Now what?" The pretztail asked as she found the strength to cover the mallowolf with a sheet.

"We let him rest for awhile, till then we got time to ourselves… To be honest, I wanted to go back rock hunting,"

"Oh Fayez," Prilla's face fell into her paw in disappointment as the fudgehog wandered back into the wilderness.

In less than an hour, the Mallowolf had returned to his senses. He felt renewed as he shuffled slightly through the sheets. It didn't take the wolf piñata long to realize the texture was much softer than the grass. Knowing that change in the environment alone woke the Mallowolf up completely as the feeling of edginess returned to him. Bringing himself up, he gazed over the interior of his surroundings. After assuming he was all alone, the mallowolf believed a little adventuring inside the RV wouldn't hurt at all.

In his bemusement, he slid open a skinny closet door and began rummaging through it. However the curious Mallowolf had no idea he was making a mess out of things.

"Who's there?" Prilla called out from the driver's seat, her mouth filled with food. The voice of life itself placed the mallowolf back on guard. The pretztail twirled the seat around to find that her guest was already up and moving.

"Oh… You're awake," Prilla couldn't help but feel awkward that the mallowolf was digging through their belongings, "Could… Could you please not do that," Though the mallowolf only stood and stared at the pretztail, scanning her over to see if she was a threat or not.

Concerned, Prilla hopped out of her seat and approached the mallowolf. Luckly the cookies she was holding grabbed the mallowolf by his sense of smell and his need to eat. The grasp was so strong that he forgot the Pretztail was even there. Acting upon his instincts, the mallowolf reached out for the box of cookies with a spare paw.

"Woah there, these are mine," the pretztail recoiled her arm that held the cookies, "…But I guess I could share just one, you're probably starving huh?" She pulled out a random cookie from the box and handed it over the mallowolf.

Near salivating, the mallowolf quickly devoured the cookie. After it was gone, the mallowolf looked at the box of cookies with those same hungry eyes. The famished mallowolf reached out once again only to get denied.

"One's enough, you'll spoil dinner that way," but look who was talking. The words didn't stop the mallowolf as he began to tug on the box of cookies through telekinesis.

"Hmm?" Prilla glanced down at the cookies as she could feel her arm start to give away. The box slipped through her paws as it began to float in mid air with no assistance at all. "Wha… What's happening?" The box slowly began to work its way towards the mallowolf.

"Fayez? …FAYEZ!" Prilla swiftly evacuated the RV to find her friend. "Fayez! Where are you!" She called out as she searched the campground.

"I'm over here!" the fudgehog called from the nearby river, waving at the fearful pretztail with his free paw, his other busy with a fishing pole.

"Fayez! …Fayez!" the pretztail huffed as she ran to his side, "you'll never believe this!"

"Believe what?" The fudgehog set his fishing pole down and gave his full attention to Prilla.

"The mallowolf! He took my cookies!" She started.

"So? We can get more," Fayez shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"No-o-o-o! That's not it! He took them from me without even DOING anything!" Prilla cried as she shook her arms about.

"Um… Okaaay?" The fudgehog raised an eyebrow as Prilla began pulling him back to the campsite.

"Just come look!" Prilla rushed him back to the RV without even letting Fayez retrieve his fishing pole first.

As the two entered the RV, they were greeted by the clutter the mallowolf created in his search for more food. The box of cookies was already ripped up into shreds and discarded on the floor.

"Oh geez…" Prilla chewed her claws nervously.

"Don't worry, don't worry… I'll have this cleaned up shortly!" The fudgehog began pilling objects up and clearing a path way. He soon found the Mallowolf in their bed, eating ice cream straight out of the container.

The mallowolf pulled his muzzle out of the ice cream and glanced at Fayez for a moment before returning to finish what he started..

"That's not yours…" The fudgehog groaned as he pulled the ice cream away. However the mallowolf growled as he increased his grip on the container, making a point that he wasn't finished yet. "Come on… I'll make you a bowl if you're that hungry, just please don eat out of the- AHH!" The mallowolf used his telekinesis once again to shove the fudgehog all the way to the front of the RV.

"What happened?" Prilla gasped as she helped her friend up.

"I… I don't know… It was like a strong gust of wind blew me off my feet!" Fayez recollected himself before approaching the mallowolf again. "Look here wise guy!" The fudgehog placed his paws on his hips, "I don't know what the hell happened before we found you, but this is NO way to repay us!" He tugged on the container again and met with the same result.

"Maybe you should just let him keep the ice cream… We can get more," Prilla shifted in place awkwardly.

"Well there goes our whole camping trip," Fayez growled as he closed the RV's door and started up the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Prilla asked as she jumped into the passenger seat.

"We're going to take this to the authorities…" The fudgehog grumbled as he put the vehicle in motion.

"You don't have to do that… You know he hasn't spoken a word since he woke up… Haven't you tried talking to it as a friend instead of just a piñata?" The pretztail questioned.

"Nope…" Fayez was more concerned with getting on the road than reasoning with a gluttonous mallowolf.

"Well then I'll try it," The pretztail carefully got out of her seat and headed down the hallway to meet up with their guest.

"Sir…?" Prilla called out to the mallowolf, who was licking the bucket clean. The sound of her voice alone enticed the mallowolf out of the bucket. "Excuse me, but… What's your name?" No response as the wolf piñata soon returned to licking out the bucket.

"_Hmm…Maybe he doesn't speak English…_" The pretztail contemplated for awhile before giving it another shot, "… Do-you-speak-English?" She spaced out her words and pronounced them slowly. Still no response from the mallowolf. Prilla became highly frustrated with the antisocial mallowolf.

After finishing off every drop of ice cream, the mallowolf tossed the bucket onto the floor carelessly, giving his complements to the chef soon afterwards.

"Hey! Don't do that! This is a rental RV!" The pretztail complained as she properly disposed of the bucket, quick to the return to the mallowolf's side.

"Mm-…More!" The mallowolf barked out as his tailed wagged cheerfully.

"Oh! So you DO speak English…" Prilla was relieved.

"More!" The wolf piñata repeated himself.

"I'll give you more ice cream, only if you tell us your name and where you came from," Prilla decided to reason with the mallowolf, the sooner he was out of their mache, the better.

"More!" Was all he could say. The pretztail became annoyed with this.

"I said I would! Only if you tell me what I want to know!" She growled.

"Mo-o-o-o-ore!" The mallowolf cried out in a childish fashion, demanding his wants be met.

"Just forget it…" Prilla stomped off, back to the passenger's seat.

"…Any luck?" Fayez asked, still concentrated on the road.

"Hardly… He speaks one word and nothing else," She crossed her arms and scowled.

"What word is that?" The fudgehog wondered.

"More!" The mallowolf popped into the conversation.

"Shut up!" Prilla retorted, already tired of hearing the mallowolf's voice.

"More…?" Fayez recited, "Prilla what did you do to him?" His mind began imagining certain scenarios.


	2. Chapter 2: New Family

-1**Chapter 2: New Family**

"Nothing! He just finished the whole gallon of ice cream and demanded more!" Prilla defended herself from Fayez's naughty mind.

"Oh… Well he's outta luck," The fudgehog shrugged as he maneuvered in traffic.

"P-Puh-… Please?" The mallowolf begged as he shook the driver's seat gently.

"Now he remembers his manners…" Prilla rolled her eyes as Fayez chuckled.

"Hmm, well he's getting somewhere," Fayez smiled a bit.

"Fayez… What are you thinking?" The pretztail caught the weird look in his eye.

"I'm curious, this guy can barely speak a word, yet he's got talent that's only been pulled off behind the TV screen," The fudgehog explained.

"And your point is…?" Prilla waited for an answer.

"Why not let him stay, at least for a few days… Just to see what he's capable of," his eyes glimmered ambitiously.

"Oooh no way Fayez! I will NOT have that thing roaming around in the house! I know you seen the mess he made here!" Prilla shouted back as the mallowolf was tuned out, focusing his sights on the oncoming cars in the other lane.

"So? I'm sure if we keep an eye on him, he shouldn't get into TOO much trouble, I mean he acts like a child," Fayez countered calmly.

"Really? What about our jobs? Who's gonna watch him while we're away? It's not like you could hire a babysitter," The pretztail scanned the mallowolf over, noticing his wide grin.

"So, why not?" A laugh came out of his mouth.

"You're serious? I was KIDDING! Not even all the money in the world would bring in a babysitter to watch over… over THAT thing," Prilla pointed at the mallowolf.

"Then I'll quit my job to dedicate my time to him," Fayez decided.

"Over a mallowolf? But a few minutes ago, you mentioned about reporting him to the authorities!" Prilla shouted at the fudgehog.

"Yeah, but then it hit me… Imagine what we could make off of this guy!" His lips curved into a greedy smile.

"Fayez, that's just mean!" The pretztail objected.

"Hey, looks who's talking? Missis, I-think-he's-a-monster!" Fayez mocked her.

"…Hmph, fine then! But I'm not picking up after him then!" Prilla crossed her arms and glared out her window.

"Heh, shouldn't be that hard to keep this guy in line as long as we make sure to lock the closets and the fridge," The fudgehog assumed.

"…You sure that's enough…?" Prilla questioned, still scowling.

"Er… Well, maybe we can just hide the food in the basement,"

"You mean YOU can hide the food in the basement. I'm taking no part in this whatsoever," The pretztail made herself clear.

"Alright, alright, I wasn't asking for help anyways…" The fudgehog rolled his eyes.

"Ffhh…F-Food!" The mallowolf realized his stomach still existed.

"Oh great… Another word to annoy us with…" Prilla grumbled.

"If it annoys you so much, why don't you just go put on your headphones and listen to your CD's then?" Fayez reminded her.

"…I'm gonna go do that," Prilla growled as she worked her way to the back of the RV.

"Anyways…" Fayez started to talk to the Mallowolf, who took Prilla's seat as soon as she left, "What are you hungry for?" The fudgehog assumed the mallowolf would simply tell him what he wanted to eat seeing as it's relevant.

"…" The mallowolf took the time to think as he began salivating again.

"It's alright, take your time, there's no rush. Believe me, we're still an hour away from the next fast food place," Fayez chuckled to himself.

"Ffh…Fast…F-Food?" The mallowolf thought those words over.

"Yeah, fast food, you know, with burgers, fries… Maybe even a milkshake if you're good and patient," The fudgehog attempted to bribe the mallowolf.

"…Food?" The mallowolf repeated, confused about what Fayez was getting at.

"Yes, you'll get some, but first you gotta wait till we get there…" The fudgehog's voice drifted off, figuring out what to say next. "Anyways… We never properly introduced ourselves!" He glance over at the mallowolf briefly, "I'm Fayez, can you say 'Fa-a-a-ze?'" He pronounced it slowly for the mallowolf to properly interpret it.

"Fh…Fa-a…Ffu…" The mallowolf was on the borderline of saying 'Fayez' and 'food.'

"Faze," he repeated again, a little faster this time.

"Ffh…Faa, Faze…. Fayez!" The mallowolf wagged his tail as he basked in his accomplishment.

"Good! Now… What's your name?" The fudgehog asked.

"…Fayez!" The mallowolf repeated with the same goofy smile.

"No, that's mine name… Now please, just tell me your name, it's all I want to know," Fayez sighed.

"Fayez!" Still the same result.

"Why won't you tell me your name? I'm sure you have one… Don't you? …DO you have a name?" Fayez took a quick glance at the mallowolf again.

"Nh…Name?" The mallowolf recited.

"Yes! …Do YOU have one?" Fayez asked again. Eventually the mallowolf shook his head. "Oh… Did… Did you want a name?" The mallowolf thought it over for awhile before nodding. "Alright… What do you want to be called?"

"…Fayez!" The mallowolf blurted out.

"No… That's MY name, it'd be too confusing if you were Fayez too," The fudgehog refused the choice as the mallowolf whined over it. "Come on… You're pretty creative I bet, I'm sure you can think of something."

"That's no way to do it," Prilla butted in, standing between the two, "the mallowolf can barely speak as it is, I think we should come up with the name," she suggested as the mallowolf stared at her innocently.

"Well did you have any ideas?" Fayez asked.

"Troublemaker doesn't seem like a bad choice," She chuckled dryly.

"Oh come on, be serious now!" Fayez couldn't help but smile.

"Okay… Hmm," Prilla studied the mallowolf carefully as he gazed right back at her. "…How about Markus? With a 'K' because he's just abnormal like that," She decided.

"I totally can see it, it's a great name for him, right Markus?" The fudgehog questioned to the mallowolf.

"Mm…Mma-a…" The mallowolf started to pronounce it.

"It's alright Markus, there's no rush," Fayez assured him.

"You sure he wants his name to be Markus?" Prilla asked as Fayez faced the mallowolf.

"Do you like the name Markus?" The fudgehog asked him, Markus considered it for a moment before nodding with a small smile.

"Mar…Cuss…" He pronounced his name slowly.

"Well at least we're making progress," Prilla commented somewhat sardonically.

"What do you mean we?" Fayez glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "I though you didn't want any part of this?"

"Well…" The pretztail fiddled with her paws behind her back, "I don't know, maybe we can use this as a chance to practice our child raising skills…" Prilla's cheeks were already red at this point. Of course Fayez and Prilla were a couple, but not a married one. The pretztail had brought up numerous times about how much she had wanted a child. Though the topic was a touchy one for Fayez, seeing as he had no child caring skills whatsoever. "…Even if our practice child's a freak of nature," she let out an awkward chuckle.

"I'm glad you see things my way… Sort of," The fudgehog smiled. "Anyways, as long as he's potty trained, this could be a cake walk," The fudgehog was on cloud nine.

"He looks like he is…" Prilla examined the mallowolf again, who was busy eyeing up the vehicles driving on the road.

"…Fff-Food?" The mallowolf questioned again, wondering were the food was.

"I think we're nearing the next fast food place, Just be patient Marcus," Fayez reassured him.


	3. Chapter 3: Pit Stop

-1**Chapter 3: Pit Stop**

"How was I supposed to know he wasn't toilet trained?" Prilla defended herself as the trio were sitting patiently at the table, waiting for their meal. "I only assumed he was!"

"Ugh… Forget it, I just hope that's the last time I have to clean stuff like _that_ up," The fudgehog huffed as his head fell into his arms.

"Fff-food?" Markus asked Prilla, who shook her head.

"Not yet Markus, we have to wait until they're done cooking it," the pretztail informed him for the fourth time. The mallowolf whined as he became a spectator to a nearby horstachio devouring a triple-decker sandwich.

Saliva worked it's way down markus' lips as he watched the horstachio take bite after bite into the sandwich.

"Aww Markus, you're drooling again, you gotta stop that," Prilla groaned as she took a napkin and wiped his lips dry.

Markus kept his mouth shut as he began to work his telekinesis again. His target? The horstachio's sandwich. It wiggled free from the horstachio's grip with ease. The sandwich began to make it's way to Markus as, luckily for him, the horstachio was eating an imaginary sandwich with his eyes closed. It took only a few more bite before the horstachio realized his sandwich was missing. Markus' new meal had now made it to the table.

Unfortunately for him, Prilla had witnessed nearly the whole thing. "Markus! You can't just take other people's food!" She nabbed the sandwich that was still floating in mid air.

Markus let out another whine as another voice entered the conversation, "excuse me, but did _you_ pay for that?" Prilla looked up to see the horstachio of before looming over her. Fayez raised his head out of his arms to get in on the action.

"N-n-no, b-but but my son here-!" The horstachio cut her off, nabbing the sandwich back.

"You're just lucky you've got a pretty face," he stomped off, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"…Thanks Markus," Prilla glared at the mallowolf as her sarcasm certainly showed, "you just made me look like a total thief!"

"Suh… Sorry," Markus glanced at the table below him, knowing he disappointed his friend. He had also used that word when the duo got worked up over the recent mess they had cleaned up.

"Just hang in there Markus…" Fayez rubbed the mallowolf's back to console him. "Our meal should be done any second now," and as if it was predicted, the waitress pretztail presented them with their food. Instinctively, Markus went for the first plate that was laid out, which was Prilla's.

"Aah! This isn't what you ordered Markus," she slapped his paws away as he retracted them with another begging whine. Markus' plate was the last to be served. With Fayez's help, Markus' meal consisted of five different combination of burgers. All five were gone before the minute was up.

"Damn Markus, slow down, you're gonna choke on your food one of these days," Fayez gawked at how fast Markus had consumed his meal. However the mallowolf only replied with an obnoxious burp that could have easily turned a few heads.

"Markus!" Prilla shouted, "where are your manners?" she demanded when clearly they never went over manners at all. The mallowolf only gave another whine as his head drooped.

"Prilla, come on, be easy with him, it's only his first day. You've got to keep in mind that you have no idea where this guy's come from," Fayez forked around with his salad.

"True… But still, do you know how many people are staring at us right now?" She asked quietly.

"No, how many?" The fudgehog began surveying the room for onlookers, only to have Prilla stop him.

"Don't _look_ Fayez!" She whined, almost ready to slap him across the face.

"Geez! Sorr-ree!" He focused his sight back on Prilla, who cheeks were now glowing red.

"Just keep quiet, hopefully they'll leave," Prilla remained hopeful as the duo returned to their meal in silence. The occasional beg came from Markus' lips, only to be hushed by one of the two piñatas. Eventually Fayez gave in and let the mallowolf have half of his meal, which easily disappeared in a matter of moments. But at least it kept him quiet until they had all finished up.

"Well that could have gone better," Prilla grumbled as they left the place.

"Be lucky he didn't destroy the place," Fayez remained positive as Markus let out a yawn.

"Heh-heh… At least we'll have some peace now," Prilla yawned as well, unable to wait for a break from this chaos.

"Better make sure he uses the toilet before he falls asleep, we don't need anymore accidents," Fayez shuddered thinking about it.

"You can do that… I need some sleep," she tried to suppress another yawn but failed.

"Fine… But you get to do the shift next time then," he agreed as they boarded the RV.

"Whatever…" Prilla was the last on as she closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Accident

**Chapter 4: The Accident**

Markus was the first one to greet the morning. And what a better way to do that than to continue rummaging through the RV? The noises eventually woke the rest of the piñatas up, and they weren't too happy about the new mess.

"It's your turn with this one," Fayez shook off the responsibilities as he plowed a path with his feet all the way to the driver's chair.

"Dammit Fayez…" Prilla growled as she slowly got to work.

Once Fayez started up the RV, he had gone back to pull Markus away from his scavenging and brought him back to the passenger's seat.

"Markus, you can't keep making a mess out of this place. Look, this is a rental RV, and if it's returned in worse condition than what we got it as, there's a good chance we'll be fined for it, you understand?" Fayez tried to explain, however Markus only gawked at his friend blankly, unsure of how to reply.

"And for my sake as well, I don't want to keep doing backbreaking work here!" Prilla complained as she piled up the towels that Marcus ripped off the shelves.

"Just stay put for now, alright?" Fayez instructed the mallowolf, "don't move anywhere off that seat unless I say so," Markus nodded.

Prilla nearly lost balance as the RV started to get onto the road.

"You could have told me you were moving the RV!" Prilla shouted.

"Sorry, I though the sound of the engine working would have told you," Fayez said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Tch, whatever," Prilla sat down and began folding up the towels.

"Food?" Markus asked the fudgehog.

"No Markus, we're not stopping for food this time, you'll have to put up with what's in the RV," Markus chewed on the words for awhile before attempting to leave his seat. "Ah-ah-ah! I told you to stay put!" Fayez almost ran them off the road as he kept the mallowolf in his seat.

Markus let out an oppressed filled moan as he felt his stomach growl.

"Once Prilla's done cleaning your mess, maybe she'll feel up to get you something to snack on," the fudgehog shrugged as they approached a small town.

"Ohh-…Okay," The Mallowolf replied, still feeling upset about not filling his stomach as well as his lack of freedom.

The three sat in silence as Fayez continued to drive, however an hour before they had reached home, Markus had spotted an ice cream truck.

"Ie- Ice C-cream!" The mallowolf got worked up seeing the giant cone spinning on top of the truck.

"No Markus, we just gave you the rest of the hot dogs. Maybe another time," Fayez's words had done nothing as Markus began showing off his telekinesis skills. The cone halted it's twirling motion before being torn off the truck altogether.

"Ice cream!" The eager mallowolf shouted as the large cone charged for the RV.

"Holy-!" The fudgehog stomped on the break and clamped his eyes shut. However the RV remained unscathed as it came to a stop. Fayez opened his eyes to find the cone nearly touching the windshield.

"What happened?" Prilla wobbled to the front of the vehicle, nearly dazed from the change in motion.

"Ice cream!" Markus shouted again as he charged for the door, nearly busting it down just to get out.

"Markus! Get back here!" The fudgehog put the RV in park before chasing after him.

"Oh geez…" Prilla groaned as she followed them hopelessly. She found Markus chomping tirelessly on the fake cone, which was made out of cheap metals, but the poor mallowolf didn't realize that until after Fayez pried him from the cone.

"Ick!" Markus blew a raspberry, showing much enthusiasm for his distaste in the cone.

"What am I going to do with you Markus?" Fayez grumbled as he shook his head in disapproval as a horn sounded off nearby tagged along by a "move it will'ya?"

"We better get back onto the road," Prilla suggested, not enjoying the sound of the protester's voice.

"That'd be easy once we move this stinking ice cream cone…" The fudgehog said bitterly before actually trying to move it himself. Growling and grunting, Fayez finally gave up after a few tries. "It's no use… It's too heavy."

"Fayez," Markus called the fudgehog's name.

"…Yes Markus, what is it?" Fayez questioned as the horn blared longer this time.

"Markus… Hh-..Help," He uttered before making use of his telekinesis, sliding the cone off of the road and into the grassy ditch.

"Oh my G-…" The scraping of metal on concrete road caused Fayez to wince, gritting his teeth from the sound.

"…I never knew Markus was THAT strong," Prilla blinked at where the cone now rested.

"Sst…Strong," Markus recited the word while admiring the scene as if it was his work of art.

"Anyways, we should get back onto the road," Fayez suggested as the horn impatiently reminded them.

"Agreed," Prilla nodded her head as she led Markus back into the RV, making sure to have a decent grip on his paw. Once they were all boarded, Fayez put the vehicle in gear and drove off, happy their little dilemma was over.

"Ice cream…" Markus groaned as he watched the cone disappear behind the RV.

"We'll get you ice cream once we get home, okay Markus?" Fayez decided to compromise.

"Ice cream!" Markus repeated, feeling a bit more chipper.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

Fayez and Prilla were hooked on their daily dose of caffeine as they completed the final stretch. Their mallowolf friend however was zonked out on the bed, most likely dreaming of an ice cream paradise.

"Finally," Fayez sighed as he brought the RV up the driveway, soon putting it in park.

"We're home?" Prilla wiped her eyes, her caffeine fix already wearing off.

"Yup, you go on inside, I'll go wake up Markus," Fayez turned off the vehicle and stood up.

"Alright…" Prilla let out a long yawn before standing up from her seat, almost falling back down into it if it wasn't for the fudgehog's fast reflexes.

"Careful now," Fayez patted the pretztail's back as he led her out the RV.

With Prilla out of the way, the fudgehog made his way for the mallowolf, who was snoring obnoxiously. Fayez tapped Markus' shoulder a few times.

"Psst, Markus, time to get up, we're home!" He shook the mallowolf gently, trying to rouse him from his slumber. Though it was to no avail as Markus still remained in snooze mode. "Come on Markus, We've got food in the house!" Fayez tried bribery to wake him up, but the mallowolf refused to budge.

Knowing his strength alone wasn't going to move Markus anywhere, Fayez retreated to the house to retrieve Prilla for some help. The zonked out pretztail was already dead asleep on the couch. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going to stop Fayez from giving her a rude wake up call. Without thinking, Fayez pulled Prilla out of bed, keeping her balanced.

"Nnnh… What is it?" The half asleep pretztail replied in a daze.

"I need your help to get Markus out of the RV…" The fudgehog replied, shaking Prilla a bit to wake her up.

"…Just five more minutes…" Prilla begged, her eyes not even halfway open.

"No, now," Fayez delivered a few gentle slaps across the groggy pretztail's face, energizing her for the moment.

"Aaah! Quit it!" She flailed her paws back, defending herself.

"…Just get another soda out of the fridge," The fudgehog nudged Prilla over to the kitchen, "and not the caffeine free kind either!" He added before walking back to the RV. The patient fudgehog waited for a few moments for Prilla to emerge so they could begin to work Markus back into the house.

"I'm ready…" Prilla groaned, still waiting for the caffeine to give her a kick.

"Good, let's get to work then," The fudgehog hopped into the vehicle and returned to a still sleeping Markus. "Alright, you take his legs again, I'll get his arms," Fayez instructed to the pretztail as she approached him.

"Whatever," Prilla yawned as they both got into position.

"Okay… One, Two… Three!" The duo raised the mallowolf off the bed with all the strength they had. The struggling pretztail grunted in frustration as they maneuvered through the RV. "Just a few more steps Prilla, hang in there," Fayez encouraged her to keep moving, descending the stairs of the vehicle cautiously.

"Yeah-yeah! Just hurry!" The impatient pretztail rushed him, almost pushing the fudgehog to the ground.

"Careful!" Fayez shouted as his feet finally met the pavement, however Prilla only growled irritably in response, continuing to hurry Markus into the house. "Put him on the couch," Fayez said, nearly breaking a sweat from the exertion.

"Alright," Prilla groaned, almost losing her grip on the mallowolf.

The exhausted pretztail fainted on top of the Mallowolf once he was on the couch. Fayez was already on the floor, catching his breath. "_Geez, what a workout_…" He sighed.

Fayez settled on leaving the mallowolf on the couch, eventually helping the pretztail into their queen size bed. The exhausted fudgehog gave Prilla a sloppy, quick kiss on the forehead before heading into the kitchen to grab some canned coffee from the fridge. Sitting himself at the table, Fayez pulled the tab on the can and downed a few gulps of the mocha flavored liquid.

Unknown footsteps crunched upon the living room carpet. Fayez had assumed it was Markus waking up to feed his endless hunger for food. The chilled out fudgehog didn't feel the coffee's kick until Prilla's shrill shrieks gave him an adrenaline rush.

"Uh-oh... That doesn't sound good," Fayez stated the obvious as he rushed back into the bedroom. Flicking the lights on, he found Markus in their bed, hogging all the sheets. "Aw, come-on Markus..." The fudgehog groaned as Prilla was busying catching her breath from her recent fright. However the mallowolf was too busy slumbering to reply with his trademark whine.

"You can't be serious..." Prilla rolled her eyes, finally calming down.

"If you want, you can take the couch if you don't feel comfortable..." Fayez offered.

"Ugh, I'd rather do that... I don't trust this guy _that_ much,"

"...What are you getting at Prilla?" The fudgehog grinned as he raised his eyebrows, bending the pretztail's words around.

"Fayez! That's not what I'm saying at all!" Prilla grew angry at Fayez's playful imagination.

"It was only poking fun Prilla..." Fayez groaned, helping the pretztail onto her feet. "Anyways, I'll take the other side of the bed, I'm not sleeping on the floor that's for sure."

"I'm sure you can squeeze in with me on the couch," Prilla tugged on the fudgehog's paw, trying to pull him away from the mallowolf.

"It's alright, I can't stand cramped places, and as long as I don't get mistaken as a stuffed animal, I'll be fine," Fayez chuckled nervously.

"Fiiine," Prilla walked away, tail and ears half drooping.

"Good night Prilla," The fudgehog waved to the pretztail who wasn't there. After a short sigh, Fayez turned out the lights and slipped into bed, trying to fight for some of the sheets.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning Dilemma

**Chapter 6: Morning Dilemma **

Fayez awoke to the sharp sound of shattering glass and the foul scent of soiled sheets. "Markus..." The fudgehog grumbled under his morning breath as he threw off the blankets. Upon entering the kitchen, Prilla was already fighting against the mallowolf's strong grip on the bottle of mayonnaise.

"Markus, let go!" The pretztail strained herself to keep Markus from indulging himself in their food.

"Fooood!" The mallowolf cried back, tugging the condiment back as if it was his last meal. Fayez intervened, deciding to nip the problem in the bud before it got even more out of hand.

"We'll feed you, just settle down!" The fudgehog placed a paw on Markus' shoulder. The mallowolf froze to Fayez's grip, eventually letting go with a defeated whine.

"Geez, not only do we have to clean out the RV today, we have to pick up _this_ mess too!" Prilla grumbled at the mixture of glass and plate shards that were scattered on the floor with broken tupperware and torn seal-able bags.

"Oh crap! We have to get the RV back in by noon today!" Fayez pulled at his hair, forgetting the fact that their RV was a rental. The fudgehog glanced over to the clock, hoping time would be merciful today. Unfortunatly, 11:39 wasn't very forgiving at all. After a chain of cusses, Fayez pulled himself together to make Markus a bowl of cereal.

It took about fifteen seconds for the mallowolf to make it all disappear. While the fudgehog was busy groaning over Markus' black hole of a stomach, Prilla made it her first priority to clean up the kitchen, making sure not a crumb was left on the floor or counters. Though the pretztail's train of thought was broken once the stench in the bedroom attacked her nostrils.

"What the hell happened?" She shouted, almost gagging in the process as she covered her snout.

"Huh?" The complaint drew in Fayez's attention. "Oh... I forgot to mention that Markus didn't use the... Yeah."

"Faaayez!" The pretztail places her paws on her hips, her eyebrows crooked in anger as her eyes glared at the fudgehog. "...You're gonna clean that mess up then!" She left the room alone.

"Alrighty, I guess I deserve that then," Fayez didn't fight his punishment as Prilla left the house to get started with clearing out the RV.

"Fhh-Fayez," Markus' voice pulled the fudgehog's head back to face him.

"Yeah Markus?" The fudgehog approached him, taking a seat at the table.

"...Suh-sorry..." The mallowolf hid his face, already feeling the bad vibes flowing through the home.

"No... It's not your fault Markus, you just need time to adjust is all," Fayez' lips curved into a gentle smile.

"_Ahd_... _Just_," Markus mimicked the word slowly.

"Yeah!" The fudgehog nodded, taking Markus' empty bowl to move it towards the sink, "as long as you listen to Prilla and I, you'll be adjusting just fine!"

"_Ahd-just-ting_..."The mallowolf repeated again.

The busy pretztail entered and exited the house, coming in with something different each time. During this time, Fayez took the time to sift through the bedroom's sheets. Holding his nose, the fudgehog sorted them into two piles, one for the fabrics that can be save, and the other for fabrics that were too soiled to bother cleaning. The ruined sheets were disposed of accordingly.

Fayez let out an exhausted sigh after wrestling all the other sheets into the washing machine. Leaning his back onto the washing machine, the fudgehog let himself slip slowly to the floor. Out of sheer curiosity, Marcus entered the room, meeting instantly with Fayez.

"Fayez... Okay?" The mallowolf asked, tilting his head wondering why the fudgehog was on the floor.

"Fayez is exhausted..." Fayez mimicked Markus' way of communicating before exhaling loudly again.

"_Eggs-awst-ted_..." Markus pronounced the word slowly, releasing the same sounding breath of before while taking a seat next to Fayez. "Markus... Exhausted," the mallowolf copied his friend.

"...Exhausted eh? How come?" Fayez wondered what the mallowolf was up to now.

"Ehh-Exhausted," Makrus threw around the word again.

"Of course..." Fayez rolled his eyes. But before anymore conversation could be exchanged, Prilla entered the room, her paws on her hips.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked the duo.

"Being exhausted," Fayez chuckled as Markus glanced up at Prilla innocently.

"Well get off your lazy ass and lets return our RV!" The pretztail yanked Fayez by his arms, helping him up.

"Hey! Slow down! We're still exhausted here!" Fayez chuckled, his breath heavy from the swift movement. Markus stood up on his own, ready to face the rest of the day. "We're already late enough as it is anyways..." The fudgehog sighed.

"And if the fine goes up by the hour?" Prilla countered.

"Gah! Let's get going then!" Fayez charged for the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Prilla shouted before the fudgehog reached the door.

"There's no time!" Fayez gathered up his wallet and keys.

"Well who's driving the RV there and who's driving the car?" The pretztail glared at Fayez.

"Good question..." Fayez stopped to think about it.


	7. Chapter 7: Car Ride

**Chapter 7: Car Ride**

"Where... Prilla?" Markus asked, riding shotgun in the car.

"She's driving the RV in front of us," Fayez pointed out ahead.

"Wha-why?" The mallowolf's small intelligence couldn't understand what was happening.

"Because handling you is harder than handling the RV," Fayez smirked as Markus gawked at the RV ahead. Fayez glanced over at the mallowolf, who was fidgeting in his seat. The fudgehog assumed some music would calm Markus down as he turned on the radio."Oh! I like this song!" Fayez announced as he placed his paw back on the wheel.

"Su-Song..." Markus repeated while the soft rock music filled the car.

"Yeah, you like it?" The fudgehog bobbed his head to the beat.

"Song..." Markus reached for the radio, accidentally switching it off.

"Hey! Markus!" Fayez groaned as Markus retracted back into his seat, knowing he was in trouble.

"Suh-sorry," The mallowolf hunched over, afraid to look at Fayez.

"It's alright... How about another song then?" The fudgehog turned the radio back on, changing stations.

"Song," Markus recited, listening in to the new tune, which happened to be country. It wasn't Fayez's favorite genre in the least, but if it made Markus happy, he would deal with it. The mallowolf sat with the music for about a half a minute before changing it again. This time switching to a talk show.

"Su-song," The mallowolf smiled, feeling like more piñatas were in the car.

"This isn't a song Markus... It's just crap on the radio," the fudgehog would die of boredom if this was what the mallowolf would stick with.

"Crap..." Markus imitated the tone as the RV ahead was struggling to navigate through traffic.

"Oh boy... This is gonna be a grand day that's for sure," Fayez sighed.

"Grand!" Markus cheered with a smile. The talk show cutout to a commercial, and as Fayez's luck would show, a food commercial. The fudgehog winced as he heard Markus' stomach sound off in an obnoxious grumble. "F-Food? Hungry..." The mallowolf was near to salivating over himself.

"I just fed you before we left!" The fudgehog slapped his forehead.

"Please...?" Markus whined, as his eyes begged the fudgehog for something to eat.

"When we get back home then... We still have to head to the store to replace whatever you devoured out of the fridge and the sheets you've ruined..."

"...Okay," the mallowolf fell silent after, listening in to the other advertisments.


	8. Chapter 8: Pay the Price

**Chapter 8: Pay the Price**

Once the RV pulled into the lot, Prilla hopped out of large vehicle, her face all sweaty with nervousness and accomplishment.

"I did it!" The pretztail jumped into the fudgehog's arms.

"Ooof!" Fayez almost fell over backwards, not expecting the pretztail's enthusiasm.

"Me nh-next!" Markus smiled, wanting a giant hug as well. Without even thinking, the mallowolf jumped onto the pretztail's back, adding more weight to the fudgehog.

"Markuuus!" Both piñatas groaned as Fayez collapsed underneath their weight.

"Oww..."The fudgehog struggled free of the small pile up.

"Really?" Prilla wiggled out of the mallowolf's grasp.

"Aww..." Markus whined, pulling himself off of the solid ground.

"Anyways... We should go pay the bill..." Fayez announced once everyone stood up. "...And hopefully I brought along enough cash," Fayez crossed his mental fingers as the trio entered the rental shop.

The door beeped it's greeting as a fizzlybear turned around to see Fayez and company walking through the door. "Welcome back Fayez! You're a bit late, to be honest, I thought you wouldn't show!" He joked, offering a chuckle or two.

"I apologize sir, we were a bit behind schedule," Fayez brought his paws together, fiddling around with his paw stubs.

"Understandable... But I hate to say that the late fee still applies, I'm sorry Fayez," the fizzlybear cringed a bit, feeling awful that he had to charge one of his most valued customers a penalization.

"...Okaay, what's the fine?" Fayez asked after a sigh of distraught. Prilla crossed her arms and scowled at Fayez while Markus wandered off to fulfill his need for exploration.

"...For you, two-hundred-fifty coins," was very merciful seeing as it was half price.

"Err... Alright," Fayez dug through his pockets for some coins, only to come up somewhat short. "Uh... Prilla, you got anything?" The fudgehog laughed nervously, knowing he'd get chewed out for this.

"Ugh, Fayez..." Prilla rolled her eyes as she rummaged through her purse for some spare coins, "these were going to be put towards our grocery shopping!" Prilla lectured as Markus eyed up the stapler that was sitting on the fizzlybear's unmanned desk.

"We'll just have to cut back then..." Fayez tried to negotiate with the pretztail as she took out the other half of the fine, adding it to the fudgehog's pile. Both were oblivious to Markus' fascination with the stapler.

"How? We're supporting a mallowolf as well!" Prilla argued back.

"Mallowolf?" The fizzlybear cut in, "you mean the one I spotted entering with you two?" He searched around for Markus, only to find the mischievous mallowolf emptying out the fizzlybear's stapler in a joyous chain of laughter.

"Markus!" Prilla and Fayez both yelled out as they charged to stop him. Prilla was the first one to reach the mallowolf, nabbing the stapler away from his paws.

"I'm sorry, he's been more than a handful," the pretztail apologized as she set the stapler back on the table.

"You adopt him?" The fizzlybear scratched his head, "he's awfully tall for his age..." he assumed, basing the mallowolf's age on his intelligence.

"Not really we-" Prilla began before the fudgehog cut her off.

"We're watching him for our neighbors. They're out on vacation and couldn't afford to bring Markus with them," Fayez's quick thinking kicked in.

"Oh, that's thoughtful of you," The fizzlybear smiled as Markus reached for the stapler again, making sure wandering eyes weren't watching.

"Yeah," the fudgehog nodded, "he's been... Interesting to have around the house to say the least," he offered an awkward chuckle.

"Heh," the fizzlybear nodded as he shifted his view back to Markus, who was emptying out the last of the staples.

"Markus..." Prilla grumbled, slapping the mallowolf's paws before snatching the stapler from his grasp once again.

"...Suh-sorry," the mallowolf skulked away, feeling the lashings of Prilla's tongue and paw.

"That's alright," The fizzlybear placed an around around the mallowolf, "The staplers don't get used much anyways," he cackled, hoping his attitude would lift Markus' spirits.

"Anyways," Fayez cautiously placed the pile of coins on the table, "here's what's owed."

"Thanks again, I hope I didn't cause you guys _too_ much trouble," the fizzlybear patted the mallowolf's back a few times before leaving his side to show the trio out.

"It's alright, we'll manage," the fudgehog remained positive as they left the doors, heading back to the car.

"Shotgun!" Prilla called as she bolted for the vehicle.

"Wise choice..." Fayez complimented the pretztail before charging after her.

"Waaaait!" Markus whined as he trailed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9: Grocery Shopping

**Chapter 9: Grocery Shopping**

"Markus, don't touch the radio!" Fayez batted the mallowolf's paw away, "Prilla, buckle him back up will ya?" The fudgehog did his best to keep his attention on the road.

"I _have_ been, he's figured out how to unbuckle himself if you haven't noticed yet," the pretztail replied dryly.

"Well tell him to stop it, he usually listens after a few times," Fayez suggested.

"It's not as easy as you think Fayez!" Prilla grumbled as the fudgehog gazed at Markus through the rear view mirror.

"Markus... Put the seat belt back on," The fudgehog didn't take his eyes off of him until the mallowolf followed his instructions.

"Okaaay..." Markus whined as he clicked seat belt back on.

"...You got lucky," the pretztail crossed her arms, "anyways, we're pretty much here," Prilla caught the supermarket coming into view. Not another word was said until Fayez pulled the car into one of the parking spaces.

"Well Markus, you can unbuckle yourself if you'd like," The fudgehog smiled at the mallowolf through the mirror.

"Yaaay!" Markus cheered as he undone the seat belt without hesitation.

"You just better hope you can control that monster in the store," Prilla warned as she got out of the car.

"Hey! Don't call him a monster!" Fayez argued as he turned the vehicle off and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Well he's certainly no angel," the pretztail countered, shrugging her shoulders as she shut the car door close.

"He's pretty much just a kid, what do you expect?" Fayez vouched for the mallowolf as the white piñata exited the car, following suit of his guardians.

"Kids don't take apart ice cream trucks or eat everything in sight," Prilla pointed out.

"Well hey, I still think it's amazing what Markus can do, and with a little training, he'll be obedient as any other good child," Fayez glanced back at the mallowolf with a smile as the supermarket doors slid apart for the trio.

"I'll hold you to that..." Prilla mumbled, the three passing through the doorway. Markus was instantly mesmerized by the towers of shelves that held all sorts of goodies. The pretztail took notice of Markus, who was salivating without a care. "...You might want to put a leash on him," Prilla hesitated a bit, hoping Markus wouldn't draw attention.

"Oh he'll be fine, right Markus?" Fayez glanced back at the mallowolf.

"Enh?" Markus squeaked in question as he turned his attention back to Fayez.

"You'll behave? Fayez kept his eyes on the mallowolf's, hoping his point would have some effect.

"_Bea_..._Hay-veh_," Markus recited, wondering what the word meant.

"Yes, as in, _be good_," the fudgehog explained as Prilla pulled out a shopping cart.

"Guh...Good," the mallowolf nodded, knowing easily was good meant. However for Fayez, good was only a generalization. Fortunately for both Fayez and Prilla, Markus did follow their instructions. That was until the ever hungry mallowolf eyed up a few buckets of ice cream in the dairy aisle.

"Ice cream..." Markus whined as he put his paws and face against the glass door, eyes trained on the bucket in front of him.

"No Markus," Fayez started, "we can't afford that right now..." he gave the mallowolf a sympathetic pat on the back before attempting to drag him away. Markus' intense stare kept stable as he let the fudgehog drag him a few feet away. Though attempts of deterring the mallowolf were to no avail as Markus approached the same bucket of ice cream again. This time having the guts to pull the icy treat out of the shelf.

"Markus!" Fayez returned, this time a little more annoyed, "put it back..." he kept his eyes on the mallowolf.

"Okaaay..." Markus whined, soon hiding behind the frozen glass door to perform another _magic_ trick.

"Come on Markus, we'll get ice cream another time alright?" The fudgehog became impatient as the mallowolf took his time making the bucket invisible. Once the ice cream was fully out of sight, Markus pulled himself out of the shelves and closed the door.

"Suh-sorry," the mallowolf apologized as he kept casual about the ice cream. So far no one had noticed the invisible bucket. Everything was going as planned, that is until after checkout.

A security alarm sounded off as Markus passed the store's detectors.

"Oh... What now?" Prilla groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry," Fayez assured the pretztail, "I'm sure it's just a mistake. We'll show them our receipt and be on our way," the fudgehog remained positive.

"Ugh..." Prilla was near the point of ripping her hair out as one of the store clerks came by to address the problem.

"...Here you go ma'am," The fudgehog plucked out the receipt and handed it over to the badgesicle before she could even have a chance to speak. The clerk looked through their bags and saw nothing out of place.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, you guys are free to go," the badgesicle waved them off.

"Finally," Prilla mumbled under her breath as they left the store.

"Oh come on. It could have been much more worse," Fayez pointed out as they approached their car.

"I guess..." The pretztail didn't want to argue what could have happened. Fayez and Prilla both unloaded their groceries into the trunk as the sneaky mallowolf took the ice cream into the back seat with him.

"Now let's go home, I can't wait to-..." Fayez abruptly stopped as he spotted Markus wearing the ice cream bucket on his face. "Markus!" the fudgehog placed his paws on his head.

"What'd he do no-" Prilla turned and caught the mallowolf red pawed.

"Huh?" The mallowolf pulled his snout from out of the bucked and glanced at the two pinatas who were glaring at him.

"That's why we were stopped! That conniving little ankle biter smuggled it out of the store!" Prilla was steaming at this point, but Fayez saw this as an opportunity.

"Wait a minute Prilla, if he was able to sneak that by without anyone knowing. I don't think we're in any trouble," Fayez concluded.

"Trouble? You're just gonna let him get away with breaking the law?" Prilla gawked at the fudgehog as if he were insane.

"Well it's not like we have the law on us right now..." The fudgehog pointed out as Markus kept bouncing his sight between the two piñatas, still wondering what they were going on about. "And besides, if Markus was able to smuggle ice cream, maybe he can help us get a five finger discount on half of our groceries next week?" Fayez began scheming.

"Now he's dragging _you_ into it! I swear, you're gonna be just like the mallowolf when that week comes," the pretztail complained as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Come on Prilla," Fayez begged as he got into the car as well, "we gotta eat too, and we just spent the last of our dollars on feeding ourselves."

"Hmph, I won't have any part in this!" Prilla crossed her arms, glaring out the side window.

"...Well, I didn't say you had to, I just wanted you to see my point of view..." Fayez corrected himself as he started up the vehicle. However the rest of the drive was taken in silence as Fayez kept the rest of his thoughts to himself. Markus returned to stuffing his face while Prilla tried her best to let go of her anger.


End file.
